


oh, look at that (what do you mean you can't see it) OH FUCKK THIS

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten learns how to swear. Bad choice. ONESHOT





	oh, look at that (what do you mean you can't see it) OH FUCKK THIS

'No cookies, Doctor! I know you have a sweet tooth btut I need some, too!'

His eyes widened. 'Fuck. Fucking hell.'  
Rose's eyes widened. 'Where did you learn that?'  
The Doctor grimaced. '101 Best Swear Words. Did I offend you?'

Rose broke down giggling for the rest of the day. The Doctor never uttered a single swear word again.

a/n: yES I DO SWEAR I KNOW HOW TO USE THEWORDS UNLIKE TEN HERE *cries


End file.
